


10.5

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Slurs, Slut-Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: "Say it, then. Tell me what you are."
  kinktober 5 - humiliation





	

“Say it. Tell me what you are.”

Gabriel gasps for breath, the collar a heavy, solid presence around his throat--weighing him down with Jack’s ownership. He squirms under Jack’s heavy gaze, the rough carpet of the Blackwatch conference room burning against his knees. “I...I’m…”

The words hang in his throat like thorns, tearing him from the inside; he’s not deep enough, not gone enough, for them to be freed. Jack reads it, scowls, and spits in his face, and Gabriel flinches back from it, his stomach doing flips. His cock is so hard it _hurts_ , smearing pre-cum against the wispy-dark hair under his navel.

 _“Now_ , Gabriel.” Jack goads, impatience written into the stern lines of his face, his set jaw. He pauses, then airily adds, “Unless, of course, you’d rather I leave you like this--”

“No!” Gabriel almost chokes on it--god, no, not when he’s so close to what he needs and still too far away to get there himself. His tone goes softer once he sees Jack’s lip curl. “No...please. I--”

“Say it, then.” 

Jack leaves no room for argument and Gabriel could cry; he’s trying _so hard_ to get there, to do what Jack asks of him, but it’s hard when Jack’s still fully dressed and Gabriel shivers fully naked and he knows the door is locked, but this is still Blackwatch, with cameras and monitors and the _possibility_ of exposure. He draws a deep breath in, holds it, then lets it shudder out through his teeth.

“...I’m...a slut.”

The word tastes sour on his tongue, but in a good way, like whiskey--he can feel the first chainlink keeping him grounded unlock, and he makes the words tumble out, trying to take advantage of the window before it closes. 

“I’m a slut, and a--a cockwhore, and a needy _bitch_ , and--”

Jack’s boot connects with his shoulder--a careless, barely-there kick--and Gabriel yields to it, crumpling to the floor with his torso low. He doesn’t fight the feeling of Jack stepping between his shoulderblades, keeping him held against the ground, and bites back a moan as his cock rubs against the coarse carpet, all at once too much and not enough.

“You’re a fucking disgrace,” Jack hisses, all malice and darkness; Gabriel nods against the floor, not trusting his voice to speak, eyes closed tight so Jack won’t see how wetly they shine. “A goddamn embarrassment--to the SEP, to L.A., to Overwatch. To _me_. Aren’t you?”

“Y-yes…” The boot presses down harder, straining his spine, and Gabriel cries out weakly, clawing against the floor. “Yes, _sir_!”

“Disgusting.” But the pressure lets up, and Gabriel’s breath hitches as he’s granted enough movement to allow his hips to rut against the carpet--Jack was apparently in a merciful mood. This close to release, Gabriel is more than thankful for it. “You’re going to cum from this, aren’t you, Gabriel? From me telling you how nasty you are. How useless. Rutting against the ground like a damn _animal_ …” 

Jack scoffs. “God, what is _wrong_ with you, Reyes?”

The disdain in Jack’s voice is tangible--and something in Gabriel’s chest cracks and spills liquid heat all through him, rushing over his being in a blinding surge of white. 

He doesn’t know how long he stays out, lost in his own head. But when he finally comes back to himself, it’s been long enough for his cum to have dried across his stomach in flaky strings of white and the chill of the room to have settled into his bones. He gingerly picks himself up off the carpet and grabs for his clothes, and pretends he doesn’t care that Jack is already gone.


End file.
